Never Forget
by Jackson Harper
Summary: Klaus doesn't take betrayal well, especially when it comes from the two people he loves most. Klarolijah, angsty. Drabble.


Summary: Klaus doesn't take betrayal well, especially when it comes from the two people he loves most. Klarolijah, angsty. Drabble.

Diclaimer: I do not own TVD. Honestly.

The crackling of flames was deafening, drowning out the sobs of the blonde curled up against the cold, brick wall. Not that he cared…not anymore anyway. Or at least, that's the story he was sticking too.

Looking at the burning corpse that lay ahead of him, he gripped the girl ignoring her pleas of "_Klaus, stop, please._" as he dragged her closer to the body.

"Look at him Caroline," he spat, throwing her down, relishing in her cries of pain. "I said LOOK AT HIM!"

He watched as she turned her head, her sobs growing in volume. "This is your fault, love. This is all your fault." He spat.

Bending forward to grip her by the throat, he yanked her upwards, ready to deliver her punishment. She may have a hold on his heart that no-one, not even Tatia, had ever had before. But that didn't mean she was immune to his wrath. _Nobody_ was immune.

As he stared at the helpless blonde, who was clawing at his arms, trying to get away, his mind replayed several of the events that led to their current predicament.

He'd known something was wrong simply by Caroline's touch; it wasn't as soft as it usually was, and it seemed…forced. When she held his hand as they walked through the gardens, when she cuddled up against him after they'd made love…it didn't feel like it used too.

It was almost as if she was going through the motions. And that was when he noticed what it was that held her attention or rather, _who_ it was.

He saw the smiles that she directed _his_ way in secret, he saw the look in her eyes when _he_ gave her_his_ arm as they walked. And the worst thing was, Klaus saw that _he_ reciprocated. _Elijah._

It was just like Tatia all over again, but this time, Klaus told himself that things would be different. This time, the power was his. He wanted to scream, to paint the town red with blood, but he resisted. He didn't want to loose her, despite everything.

That was until tonight. He'd come home early from dealing with his pack of wolves to find an empty house; though her scent was still strong. She hadn't been gone long, but she'd taken her stuff with her.

Anger began to consume him; _how dare she_. After everything he'd done for her, she was just going to leave him; for his brother no less.

As he looked round the cold, empty room that surrounded him, he knew what he had to do.

He found them embraced in an alley in the middle of town, lips locked, lost in each other; they were trapped in their fairytale world, and he'd be the one to break it.

Rushing forward, he plunged the Stake through Elijah's back; right through the heart. It was the stake that Esther had made long ago, the only weapon that could kill him or his siblings.

He watched as the flames engulfed Elijah, as Caroline flung herself backwards, shrieking. He watched as the terror flooded her eyes as they came upon his form, and when she tried to run, well lets just say the wall was there to catch her fall.

He watched as Elijah burned, taking it all in. He had betrayed him one too many times.

And that was how he found himself here, Caroline choking within his grasp.

"Now what shall I do with you, love?" He taunted, venom dripping from his words. "I mean, I could kill you right here, right now; but that would just be too easy, wouldn't it?"

"No, I have a better idea," He smirked, looking her in the eyes, his own widening ready for compulsion. "_You will live your life never forgetting this moment, you will never forget Elijah and I, and you will never take your own life, nor seek anyone to take it for you._"

Dropping her, he turned to leave, giving her one last bit of advice.

"I'd run if I were you, love. You never know when I'll change my mind, and decide to take you as my own again, keeping you by side as my puppet for eternity."


End file.
